


Love On The Weekend

by mallesfics



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Crush, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Or Is he?, Peter is oblivious, Prom, Taylor Swift music, Wholesome Memes, more like friends who make out like 5 times, perhaps set after s2 but can be after s1, yes i fucked up in the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallesfics/pseuds/mallesfics
Summary: After that, it never really stops. They don’t put words on it. Truth is that they don’t really talk about it at all.In which, Sam and Peter kiss, and Sam kind of really likes to kiss Peter, barring Sam doesn’t really know how to go about it when Peter, is being, well,Peter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Writing isn't really my thing, I do more of the drawing/painting art things, but since it's something I want to get better at, I am now contributing to this tag and its 7 fics (because I, like you others, am starving for content) 2. I fucked up the time a little and kin of forgot Gabi graduated so I had to change it a bit and add this Ashley Character. 3. English isn't my first langauge and all mistakes are my own. I do not claim or owe these characters.
> 
> Enjoy this small 2 parter! 
> 
> (title from John Mayer's song "Love On The Weekend)

It had started with a dare. Sam had been childish and didn’t want to chug the bottle of vodka. It was only about 3 shots, but it honestly made him feel sick and it would get him more drunk and faster than he had anticipated. He’d rather not have to show up at home still drunk. But his stubborn nature was turned against him in a much worse dare. Or not much worse, just more awkward.

Kiss Peter. It’s not like he didn’t want to. Honestly, Sam, at least for from his perspective and side of the relationship, really felt like you could sum up his and Peter’s relationship with the _“bro I had a dream we fucked, bro it’s just a dream…”_ Vine. Thereby said, if Peter actually wanted to kiss him, he wouldn’t have a problem with it.

But when he refused and said he’d rather get the vodka, suddenly the drinking the vodka wasn’t even an offer anymore, it was only kiss Peter now. Again, it’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Peter. He was a nice guy, his best friend. It was just always weird kissing you best friend. Even for a dare. And now he had to, even when he complained and said the vodka was still there, Gabi, who started the whole thing. just made some random bloke chug it. And he was happy to chug it. Sam deeply regrets saying yes to go to this stupid party, if he only did it because Gabi was home this week and he probably wouldn’t see her again for months.

And Peter didn’t even say anything about the whole situation playing out right in front of him. He had just been sitting right beside Sam the whole time looking into his camera and deeply captured by looking through the footage he had shoot on it earlier that evening. He looked as unbothered as possible, but it was very much like Peter to ignore his surroundings for the sake of the camera. Or at least Sam thought he was. Until Peter suddenly put the camera down onto the table and raised his voice

“Jesus Christ, Sam, just fucking do it” he had said and grabbed Sam’s faced and kissed him. It was just short, and Sam only really kissed back for about 0.5 a second but it was still a kiss.

“See? Easy. Move on” he had told the group and picked up his camera again and went off to shoot some more stuff leaving Sam flustered in front of everyone. He hadn’t been expecting that of all things. Neither had any of their friends around them. Out of all the possible outcomes from the dare, no one had expected Peter to do that.

It was quiet, the loud music blasting and people around them talking, but none of them. It was like everyone in the group had stopped mid action after Peter had kissed him and the silence kept on ‘till Gabi finally cleared her throat and asked if anyone wanted to play beer pong outside. She got up and patted Sam on the back on the way out, giving him an apologetic expression, taking most of the people around Sam with her. And Sam understood their reaction, because he was just as confused and shocked. And yet he kind of wanted more. Especially the way Peter had just left it before Sam even got a chance. As weird as it was, Sam was kind of annoyed he didn’t get to kiss his best friend back. Or just kiss him for longer.

 

He waited a few seconds before he got up and went looking for Peter. It took Sam a lot longer to find Peter than he had expected. Sam was almost scared that Peter had actually just up and left him there instead. It wouldn’t be the first it had happened to him, Peter wasn’t exactly known for being the life of the party. But at last, he found Peter in one of the bedrooms upstairs. He was sitting on the floor beside a bed covered in coats and bags. The camera was laying on the floor while Peter was looking on his phone.

“What are you doing here” Sam asked when he stepped inside. He had been careful of knocking before he opened. Just in case someone was doing things in there that Sam would rather not see. “Just charging the battery, didn’t want to leave it with supervision, you know?” Peter said putting his phone down and pointed to the battery that was laying on the floor beside the camera.

Sam nodded, “sure” and placed himself a few inches beside Peter with his back leaning against the bed. It was uncomfortable position, Sam noted, the bed was too lumpy and the floor too hard. He couldn’t move close to Peter though, scared that he might say something, or even do something and embarrasses himself and get rejected.

Silence fell upon them again. They could only hear the music from downstairs through the door. It reminded Sam of those videos he had seen online, ´What this song sounds like when you are making out in the bathroom at a house party´ or something like that, the vibe at least, was the same. (And Sam did want to make out to this song that was on downstairs in this bedroom at this house party)

Sam glanced over at Peter. He was already looking at him. Sam smiled at peter hesitantly, and he smiles back shyly. Peter didn’t smile like that often. Though, Sam had always thought that he had a nice smile.

“What’s up?” Peter asked. “Nothing, I just felt lonely down there,” Sam says, and wonders if he should say what’s he’s actually thinking, but the chances of Peter not wanting the same thing is very high. But his mouth beat his brain to the punch and was already going, “And you sort of just left me hanging there”

“Huh?” Peter lifts his head from looking at his hands in his lap.

“You, the, um” Sam regrets bringing it up already. There’s no way Peter is ever going to kiss him again. Sam doesn’t even know why he suddenly wants to kiss Peter so badly, “the kiss”

“Oh, Sam, I’m sorry. I was just tired of listening to everybody talk so loudly and you seemed so offended by the thought of ever kissing me,” Peter looks down again, his hands playing with the buttons of his shirt. His voice is softer than usual, ”I just wanted it over with”

“No, Pete, it’s alright,” Sam pats Peter on the shoulder, “Besides, it was nice”

“You liked the kiss?”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t not like it?” Sam says, and again, his mouth takes a head start before Sam can even process the words coming out of his mouth, “On a scale of 1 being gross, 5 being would do it again and 10 being like it’s some movie type of perfect kiss.” Peter hums, like he can somehow actually understand what the hell Sam is talking about, as if it’s a worldwide established system.

“I’d say a solid 6. Maybe 6.3.” Sam finishes.

“What? Not even a 6.5?” Peter responds, and he does sound genuinely offended, like Sam’s newly made kiss scale actually mattered.

“Yeah man, you have to have tongue before it’s 6.5 or above”

“Interesting” Peter mumbles and suddenly he is up close, standing on his knees in front of Sam. Their noses almost bump when Peter brings both his hands to Sam’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, because what the fuck? He can’t be doing what Sam thinks he might be about to do. Not that Sam would mind him doing that at all. In fact, he’d very much like it if he did what he thinks and apparently hopes he’s about to do.

“Kissing you,” Peter says, “If that’s alright?” And Sam nods, because yes, it really is very much alright. And he leans forward to kiss Peter again. It’s better this time. A lot better. For one, they aren’t surrounded by 15 people, but Sam is also very much aware that it was about to happen and not just in complete awe that his best friend had just kissed but it’s just very so much better. Peter taste sweet when Sam licks into his mouth, not like the beer Sam had been drinking earlier. He prefers this.

This is strange doing with your best friend, Sam thinks but then Peter crawling into his lap and almost straddling him, putting on of his hands against the edge of the bed behind Sam. Which is a lot better. It’s 8 or above.

 

 

The second time it happens; it’s at the school prom. They did the whole let’s go stag together thing. They had fun. Sam knew he wouldn’t have had more fun with some girl he barely knew but just asked because he had to ask someone. And he only really hung out with Gabi and Peter outside school and then the weird friendship Peter and him now had with Dylan. But now lived hours away and, well, he didn’t really want to go with Dylan and he also didn’t go to the school anymore. And Sam didn’t know why Peter would want to go alone, but if he knew Peter right he probably just didn’t want to go all together.

But they had fun. Peter, of course, had made the mistake of telling his mom that they were going stag together, and Peter’s mom took that as a him and Sam were going together. As a date. Which they weren’t. _Obviously_.

Therefore, they had to meet up at Peter’s house before they went to the prom to take pictures. Peters mom made it feel like they were going together. Even if Sam brought out his inner dude bro and said no homo in his head whenever Peter, the guy he just made out with just days ago, put his arm around Sam’s waist. Even if his mother was the one to tell him to do it. He doesn’t want Peter to stop though, and he doesn’t know why.

And when they arrive it won’t stop feeling like a date. When they get Peter opens the door for him. And of course, that’s a small gesture, but peter never does that. Or at least not before, Sam thinks, maybe he just didn’t notice it before. And when they get inside and find Ashley, a girl from the morning show, and Peter and Ashley’s date leave to get a drink and drink. And maybe Sam wouldn’t think any of it if he had gone alone. While peter had only been gone for about 5 minutes Gabi had more than enough time to make several jokes and implying things Sam would rather not think about in public about him and peter. Gabi like many others obviously knew about the kiss at the party but he hadn’t told anyone about the kisses, plural, upstairs. And when Peter finally came and gave him a cup with some red punch, Sam felt his face get hot. He told himself it was just the heat in the overcrowded room.

The night had been fun. Not great. Like every prom, you want it to be amazing but it’s always disappointing, and the DJ had kept playing the same ten songs, but Sam had had a good time with Peter. Same said Peter had even gotten up to dance with him, something Peter was way too good at compared to him never actually leaving his house.

But when they got home. Peter had borrowed his mom’s car for the occasion and had driven them to the prom and was now dropping Sam off at his house. Peter even walked Sam to the door. Which never did, but then again maybe Sam didn’t realise before today.

Sam was standing and saying goodbye to Peter, who was standing on the on the grass in front of the stairs, that lead to the door, Sam was standing on. Peter’s shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his hair was ruffled, in contrast to before that had left. He looked good, Sam thought, it was weird feeling like that about your best friend. Maybe It was just an objectively handsome, but Sam really thought Peter looked really, really, good.

Perhaps, it’s from the heat of the moment or from the whole night, but before he knew it, he grabbed Peter by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and pulled him.

“Is it ok if I do this?” Sam had asked.

As stunned as Peter had looked had looked nodded and breathed out, “Yes, yes” and leaned the rest of the way to meet Sam’s lips. He tasted sweet like the other week but this time from the punch and not with alcoholic aftertaste. None the less, Sam quickly remembered that they were in fact standing in front of his house, and his parents could look out or open the door any second and Sam would rather not have them walk out on him kissing someone. Especially, not his best friend of all people.

“I should go” Sam pulled back, “I’ll see you Monday, Pete”

“See you, Sam” Sam watched as Peter walked back to his mother’s car and waved at him when he drove off, along with the extra 90 seconds he had spent outside the door just looking at the empty space where Mrs. Maldonado’s car had been.

 

 

They are at a birthday party. Peter didn’t really know whose birthday party it was. He had never been to this house before, but then again, it wasn’t like he had visited many people from the school’s house, until everyone turns the light down and suddenly people are singing happy birthday to a Sara. And Peter can confirm that he does not know any Sara that goes to Hannover high. But here he is at Sara’s house and it’s loud and Peter is bored, and Sam has been talking to Ashley Nielsen for 20 minutes now. Peter didn’t even know Ashley excited till like a few weeks ago when she was all Sam spoke about. Ashley this, Ashley that. Peter didn’t care. He had other things to do, like standing by the stair case moping over Sam not standing beside him and moping with him.

“C’mon” Sam said and started pulling Peter up the stairs by grabbing his hand.

“What are you doing?” He asks, “I just saw you on the couch getting cosy with _Ashley_ ”

“So?” Sam stopped and looked behind at Peter with his head tilted.

“So…” Peter answered pulling his hand up to gesture, forgetting that hand was in fact still holding on to Sam’s hand. He felt hot and stupid for not understanding

“So, what? but I’d rather do this, c’mon man” Sam is pulling him upstairs again. They find a room upstairs. Much like the other week, the room is just a bedroom, but the bed is covered in coats and jackets. Sam closes the door and kisses Peter.

“This seems very out of character for you to do this” Peter mumbles.

“well I’m a risk-taking man now”

 

 

After that, it never really stops. They don’t put words on it. Truth is that they don’t really talk about it at all. Barring, Sam doesn’t really know how to go about it when Peter is being, well, _Peter_.

 

 

Funny enough, Sam still isn’t exactly a risk-taking man. Perhaps, it was a one-night risk man kind of thing.

They in Peter’s room, upstairs. They are watching some movie on peters laptop while they were waiting for Peters mother to leave. The movie is bad too, only getting interesting with weird sex scenes at random times. As much as Sam enjoys it like the next guy, they don’t even fit in and he can tell by every sigh that Peter is getting frustrated by this foreign film he’s been looking forward to turning into another Fifty Shades of Grey. It’s funny how often it happens that Peter’s long waiting movies just turns into a soft porn.

Sam would rather do other things, but he doesn’t know what the rules are for this thing they have been doing this last month. There’s no manual for this, not one he could get his hands on anyway. But when Peters mom leaves, Sam tries to hint it. First, he tries to move closer. Takes a chance every few seconds and moves a few inches to his friend, just Peter to notice but really notice. But he notices too much.

“What are you doing?” Peter’s voice cuts through the silence, he’s asking without even lifting his gaze from the screen, his face still as serious as always.

“Nothing, I just, couldn’t see the screen” Sam lies but Peter doesn’t even care. He’s already drawn into the movie again.

“okay” is all he answers. He tries to do the arm around him thing as well, he’s seen this in movies and many memes, but Sam can’t even pretend to shocked when that doesn’t work either and just makes the whole thing weirder and more awkward for Peter.

 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Peter asks at soon as he feels Sam’s hand touch his shoulder and Sam panics and brushes Peters shoulder.

“You had a bug” Sam, though, leaves his hand on the bed frame behind Peter and either Peter is tired of Sam fucking around and just doesn’t want to deal with it anymore or he actually doesn’t mind Sam’s arm leaning behind him, half warming and half protecting. Sam likes to believe the second and takes it as a win.

 

It’s about 90 minutes into the movie when Sam has successfully moved all the way to beside Peter that he finally gives up and actually starts watching the movie and Sam is quick to come to the same conclusion as before: It’s still not good. But it’s also the same time that Peter finally gives up and stops watching and looks at Sam with the same face as always, maybe he even looks a bit more serious or meaner, squinting his eyes together a little. At first, Sam doesn’t think of it, just goes back to the movie for some seconds before he looks back at Peter who is still doing the same thing as before. and Sam ignores it again because Peter is an odd one. Who knows if he’s even looking at Sam, maybe he’s just looking past and really just thinking about a new idea, but then finally Peter breaks the silence.

“Sam,” he says, “this is my look, I’m giving it to you”

“What” Sam asks, “your look?” it’s rare that Peter is more caught up on the freshest memes and sayings but right now Sam has no idea which and what look Peter is talking about. “my look.” Sam must look like one big question mark, so Peter just repeats himself, “You know my _look_ ” and he does this thing with his eyes and mouth, its subtle but Sam finally gets it. his look. If only Sam had known that an hour ago.

It takes Sam less than a half a second before he is already leaning over and pressing his lips against Peter’s.

 

“What do you call this?” Sam asks after when they are laying on the bed. Sam’s sleepy and it’s late and he really wants to sleep.

“What?” Peter asks. He’s yawning. Sam yawns from looking at him. Sam brings his hand over and lays it on Peter’s hand, grabbing his it softly, liftering it up in the air between them, “this” he says and lets go as soon as the words has left his mouth. He lets Peter’s hand fall down on the mattress.

“Uh, experimenting?” It’s like Peter goes from being a good detective and asking the hard question king of journalist to being the dumbest person alive. Particularly, when it comes to this stuff and it’s so frustration that Sam sincerely wants to punch him.

 

 

It's a school party. Loved themed. As if they decided to hold a valentine’s day themed party in April. But it’s on school ground meaning no one’s allowed alcohol only the same crappy red fruit punch. Everyone was even told to pick a glowing stick before they got it, to show their relationship status. You know, for the love. Green for single, yellow for it’s complicated, pink for taken. And Sam makes the mistake to be logical and thinks about peter and takes a yellow glowstick and pits it on his wrist. That’s what they are right? Complicated.

Sam goes to find Ashley when It’s only a few minutes before Sam finds Peter instead. Which is odd because Peter doesn’t even like going to these things, but there he is standing in the punch stand trying to get some drink. Although, he isn’t wearing a yellow wrist band like Sam is.

“Single, huh?” Sam say’s because, _what the fuck?_  

“It’s complicated” Peter states as he takes a look at Sam’s wrist band, “With who?” He asks. And Sam want to fucking slap him, because it’s obvious it’s him. But might call himself self an investigator or journalist or documentarist or whatever he calls himself, but he is got dammed oblivious for that. And Sam can’t even tell if he’s joking, serious or just geniality curious if Sam is out there making out with tons of people like he does with Peter constantly. And Peter must be extra stupid if that’s why because he spends a lot of time hanging out with peter, so if that was the case Sam would need a time travelling device to actually have time for school, peter and an extra love life. And he’s Sam. Who is even interest in him? Obviously not Peter, not right kind, for that matter.

“Uh” Sam panics, he looks around avoiding Peter’s eye contact, trying to come up with an explanation. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself and tell Peter that he means him. Behind Peter’s head he spots the girl he had been looking for before, “Ashley” He says, “It’s Ashley” and regrets it instantly. It’s awkward. Of course, Sam isn’t stupid. He sees how Peter looks at Ashley whenever Sam’s talking to her or how Peter inconveniently never wants to hang out with her or how quiet and extra annoying he gets whenever she’s around. But he was never 100% sure in his theory. He does regret it though.

Peters facial expression changes as soon as the name has left Sam’s mouth, but he honestly can’t bring himself to feel bad for Peter, he brought this on himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Peter it’s a crazy plan, there’s no way Sam would have ever figured this out” Gabi almost laughing at Peter’s plan, which of course, explained back to him, is a but ridiculous._  
>  “Sam should have gotten it, Sam’s smart and good at that stuff. Sam is good at many things; did you know that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up like a week ago but i got distracted by watching all of the handmaids tail and mr robot (go rami !!) anyway, finally got around to finish this.
> 
> again, i do not claim or own these characters, english sint my first language and all mistakes are my own. i tend to do that thing where i just read things like i what i want them to say i am sorry for any mistakes

The next day, Sam sits with Ashley for lunch. She asks where Peter is, and Sam doesn’t know so just tells her they had a stupid fight. Which is half of the truth. The fight happened, it just wasn’t stupid.

He also sits with her the day after. And after that.

“What’s going on, Sam?” Ashley finally asks one day when lunch is almost over and most of her friends has left the table. Sam had noticed her subtle questions about Peter and the fight, but Sam had played dumb and ignored it, “It’s not, that I don’t want to sit with you, but you just look so miserable. And so, does _he_ ” Ashley tilts her head in the direction of Peter. He is sitting with some of the boys from the Morning Show. He does look miserable Sam notes. “I thought you would tell me, but it’s been _days_ , Sam”  
“It’s nothing” He says, waving his hand around for Ashley to move to the next topic.  
“You and Peter are fighting. Why?” She keeps pushing it. Sam thinks about ignoring her, maybe he should just talk to someone else about it. That is until he realises, he only wants to talk to Peter about it and only has Peter, but he can’t speak to Peter.  
“It’s stupid”  
“Then why has it been like this all week?”  
“It’s just” He leans over the table, there’s still people sitting behind them, people Sam doesn’t want to overhear his conversations, “We kissed.” He whispers. It feels good getting of his chest, not like a bad secret, but almost proud, like he was excited to tell someone. _He and Peter kissed._  
“Yes, I know”  
“You know?!” How does she know? Did she see them? Sam thinks, did Peter tell her? Did he tell her himself and lost his memory?  
“Yes, Sam, I was there?” She says, like it’s clear as day.  
“You were...?” It takes a minute for him to realise what she’s talking about, the party. She thinks he’s upset about the Party that happened weeks ago. Like he was fine with it and then suddenly just decided to be angry about it, “No, no, not that party... we kissed again. Like a lot” Sam thinks about the kiss, or kisses, at the other party. He thinks about touching Peter hair, how soft it had felt under his fingertips. He thinks about Peter with no classes, _they’ll hurt your face._ He thinks about _You belong with me_ playing downstairs and singing along until Peter pushed him off the bed.  
“Oh well, I mean it’s just kissing, Sam.” Ashley says, and for a moment she almost sounds like Gabi, because that is something Gabi also would have told him. It reminds him of the fake hand job at camp Miniwaka.  
“no…you don’t understand” he leans over the table again, “it was like _real_.” God, he sounds just like Dylan  
“oh, Is that so?” Ashley plays along, obviously not seeing what Sam is freaking out about.  
“Yes”  
“And now you are fighting because?” She asks.  
“We haven’t gotten to the fighting part yet, we are just not on speaking terms” Maybe he should have talked to Peter instead of just running away from him as soon as he had lied about Ashley.  
“And does Peter know this?”  
“Yeah, I’d say its mutual” Sam looks over his shoulder to get a look at peter, “it’s his own stupid fault anyway”  
“He’s so stupid, with his stupid face and stupid classes”  
“Hm”  
“His stupid face with that jaw like and pretty eyes and stupid soft lips. How are his lip even this soft, I have _never_ seen him put on chapstick, and his voice?” he looks up from his food, “Have you heard it?”  
She nods, of course she has heard Peter speak before.  
“it’s so stupid, especially when he speaks Spanish, and his stupid laugh and smile. When I’d say something funny and he’d laugh that’s so stupid, right?”  
“Sam”  
“what”  
She puts her hand across the table and lays it on his arm, tilting his head to the side a bit “I think you should talk to him”

 

“Hello” He looks down on his phone to, once again, see if he called the right number, “Gabi?”  
“Peter?” She sounds surprised, which Peter doesn’t blame her for, they were mostly friends because of Sam. Peter always got why Sam liked Gabi this much. They were childhood friends, but she was always kind and happy to help, and took Peter as her friend as much as Sam. He wishes he had talked to her more, before she left.  
“Yeah, hi” he stands up and starts to walk around his room, changes the hand he is holding his phone with. His hands are sweaty. “Sorry if its late”  
“No, no, it’s all good,” she says, “Just surprised is all. I usually I got you with Sam”  
“Yes, that’s why I’m calling actually,” he thinks about how he should put It, mouth moving to the side, “We are fighting”  
“Hmm” Gabi answers, which is normal, because Sam and Peter often had smaller fights. But it never got too much, apart from the whole accusing Sam of having feelings for Gabi, but or else it was more healthy discussing when disagreement would happen.  
“No, uh,” Perhaps if he just hung up right now and threw his phone out the window Gabi would fall sleep and forget this ever happened, “we, uh, kissed”  
“Okay” Gabi says, she still doesn’t sound surprised.  
“Like a lot” he further explains.  
“Yes, and now what? Are you having a lover’s spat, Peter? Couples fight all the time, just talk to him”  
“No, you see, the couple part of that’s sentence. See I don’t know if we are _that_ ” He starts walking around his room again, careful not to wake up his mother, “I don’t know what we are and I said I was single because that’s what Dylan said, and looking back on that, perhaps asking Dylan for advice was my first mistake, but he said something else because he had yellow and I had green but hinted it like I put my arm around his chair when I asked if he was going and.. and now he won’t talk to me”  
“What”  
“I said I was single, and he was supposed to say relationship ‘cus then I knew he wanted that, but then he said complicated, but with _Ashley,_ ” Hearing out loud, makes Peter regret he had even thought his plan made sense at all in the first place.  
“Wait let me get this right,” the line is quiet for a few seconds, “You’re angry because you picked single, but Sam didn’t pick relationship, yet, you, as said before, did not pick relationship nor complicated”  
“He wasn’t supposed to say Ashley!” Peter whines, “I didn’t think Sam actually liked her, it was more like how he was around you”  
“Peter” Gabi says calmly, “Your plan has a lot of holes”  
“I realise that now”  
“Peter it’s a crazy plan, there’s no way Sam would have ever figured this out” Gabi almost laughing at Peter’s plan, which of course, explained back to him, is a but ridiculous.  
“Sam should have gotten it, Sam’s smart and good at that stuff. Sam is good at many things; did you know that… But he wants supposed to like Ashley”  
“I know, Peter,” Her voice is quiet and softer now, “Tell you what Peter, I promise you Sam doesn’t like Ashley. And Peter, stop basing your knowledge on whether or not Sam likes someone on his crush on me. You made up that crush”

 

Peter spends the next day trying to decide whether or not to talk to Sam and what to say to him. If he could avoid having to explain what the fuck he was thinking he’d take that chance but there’s about zero percent chance that that was going to happen.  
What really gets him is when his mom turns on the radio while doing the dishes. Peter, being a good son, is helping his mother when, of all songs, Taylor Swifts _You belong with me_ comes on the radio, and Peter ends up walking to Sam’s house at 11pm. And even more for the cliché Peter knows he can’t knock on Sam’s front door when it’s almost midnight on a school night and having texted and called Sam multiple times, ends up standing outside throwing tiny rocks on Sam’s window in hope of him looking outside.  
It takes about 7 minutes and 67 socks before Sam finally tips head out the window. He doesn’t even open it, just looks down at Peter for two seconds before disappearing again.  
When Sam doesn’t reappear in the window within the next two minutes, Peter prepares himself to leave and walk home, when the front door open and Sam comes out wrapped in blanket and socked feet and closes the door behind. Peter had hoped that he had invited him in.  
“Peter, what the hell, it’s almost midnight, can’t this wait?” Sam greets him, as if this isn’t the first time they have spoken all week.  
“Uh, hi Sam,” He is freezing but his palms are sweaty again, “you look good” Peter cringes at himself, looking at Sam, that’s clearly dressed for sleeping. None the less Sam takes the compliment.  
“Last time I was here, you kissed me” Peter blurts, and he really wasn’t meant to say that, once again he wishes he could just turn around and leave and never come back.  
“Is that what you came here to talk about?” Sam says, and peter haven’t heard Sam speak to him in this tone before. He has heard it to others or about other. He sounds almost tired and annoyed.  
“No!” Peter steps forward and instantly regrets it, “I mean yes, but not just that. I wanted to apologize and talk to you”  
“That’s bold coming from Peter Maldonado” Sam almost laughs at his own joke, “Sorry continue”  
“Can I try and explain myself? Would you listen please?” Peter asks, because he could just skip this and go to the whole love confession thing.  
Sam nods, “Go ahead”  
“Okay, so you know how I’m good at maths, but then as soon as it’s about vectors it’s like forget everything I’ve ever been taught and I’m back in kindergarten and I don’t ever know how to add” he tries, but by the look on Sam’s face it’s not making any sense.  
“What does this have to do with anything?” Sam asks and it’s a valid question, because usually math and your secret crush on your best friend aren’t related.  
“Do you?” He repeats  
“Yeah, yeah, I do! And I know you almost cheated on those tests and broke three pens out of frustration over those god damn vectors” Sam answers and Peter would send him one of those heart memes if he could right now, for such a weird thing like remembering his hatred towards vectors.  
“See but you Sam, you are the vectors!” Peter whisper yelled, careful not to wake up Sam’s parents inside the house.  
“I’m a _vector?_ But you hate vectors” Sam said, slightly offended, clearly not following what Peter was trying to say. To think Peter would compare Sam to a vector.  
“I know how to make a literal documentary about a dick mystery but as soon as it’s related to you I suddenly think you have a huge crush on Gabi or go ask Dylan, of all people, for relationship advice because I don’t know what is up and down when I’m around you” Peter says, and Sam’s expression changes a bit. He no longer has the harsh and offended look on his face, he still looks pissed off.  
“And Dylan told you what? To pick the opposite of what you’d think I would want?” Sam flings his arms around, clearly more pissed off than what Peter thought, though, to his surprise, Sam was right.  
“Exactly!” Peter yelled only to get shushed by Sam. Peter continued, whispering this time, “He told me to pick single and if you picked relationship or something, you’d want me”  
“There’s no way I would have ever figure that out, Peter! That’s insane! You can’t go ahead and pick single yourself and then get mad that I don’t pick complicated or relationship, when I did pick complicated!” Sam exclaimed the best he could while whispering.  
“But you said Ashely, that’s why I was angry!”  
“Because you picked single!” Sam yelled whispered back  
“Yes, because I am single, we weren’t dating Sam, we were just, like doing things” Peter  
“Yes Peter, that’s what complicated means!” Sam cried out  
“I know that now!” Peter yelled, and with that Sam and him both stopped talking. It was like it was colder now, without any of them saying anything. They might live in California, but Peter really would like his jacket right now.

“I like you. Like more than I thought was possible, for a really long time and I’ve been trying to hint it for months,” Peter said, making Sam turn his head, looking at him fondly for the first time in days, “You don’t really like Ashley, do you?”  
“No, dummy, I was lying,” Sam said, “I like you too”  
“Okay” Peter didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, “cool”  
“ _Cool?_ Come on, man,” Sam swung his arm and half of his blanket around Peter’s shoulders, “Let’s get inside”

 

The next day at school, Sam is sitting with Peter again. It’s weird how much you can miss something so small like sitting at your usual table with Peter.  
“Hey, so last night, you said you had been say you have been hinting that you like me for months”  
Peter looks up from his lunch, “What about it?”  
“Like how?” Sam was curious. He had been up most of night, for many reasons, like Peter likes him, or Peter likes him, _and he is sleeping in the same bed as him right beside him_ or Peter likes him and have been hinting it for months. But no matter how much Sam wrecked his brain for any clues, he came to nothing.  
“Hmm” Peter thought about it for a few seconds, “Do you remember last year when we went to the library and I touched your leg with my foot for like a solid 4 seconds? Or when we went to the movies and my little finger touched your arm?”  
“No? Should I?” They had watched a million movies and gone to the library twice as much.  
“Okay, well that was me, telling you, that I liked you” Peter said as if it was the most pbvious thing ever and went back to his food.  
“Peter! You’re insane, _oh, my god_ ”

it takes a few days for it all to go back to normal. Or almost normal. There’re minor changes like the handholding, that’s apparently anything they do now. Not that much in public, but Peter likes to take Sam’s hand at the most random times. Like when Sam is on the phone trying to order them pizza, or when Sam’s texting his mother Peter will reach out and grab his other hand. Or the extra time they spend together. They work out a schedule where work time and then there’s Sam-Peter time. And most ideally the two things aren’t supposed to mix, which in the beginning is hard. Sam has got be honest the line between work and their time is pretty thin. Like whenever things get stuck and hard or they need a break it takes less than 30 seconds and it’s no longer work time.  
And there’s the touching. That’s different too. It’s probably Sam’s favourite different. Like when they are sitting on the couch or something peter will put one of his legs over his thigh to face him better and get more comfortable. Maybe Sam had expected that Peter also liked PDA, since he behind closed doors, tucked away from the rest of the world, spend every second trying to be as close to Sam as possible, but Peter was rather surprised by how much it was different in public.  
It took him a few weeks before he started noticing the small things instead. Perhaps, Peter wasn’t that keen on the public display of affection but instead he made small changes. Like how at lunch Peter now sat beside Sam instead if in front of him. Or the even smaller and more subtle things, that perhaps had been there all along, but Sam just started noticing. Like how Peter’s finger would brush against his arm when they were sitting beside each other.

And though Peter was pretty oblivious, as Sam had learned, and at times less empathic, he was a pretty good boyfriend. Even when he sends Sam about 30 wholesome memes a day, or perhaps, that’s just a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry this is all very short, but i think we can all agree any content in this fandom, is good content.  
> also i usually do artstuff but come say hi on tumblr Artbymalle, insta @Artbymalle or twitter @Lilisananus

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr artbymalle or twitter lilisananus  
> or my art instagram artbymalle (theres also art on tumblr or twitter  
> (i miss gabi pls bring her back)


End file.
